


Valentine's Day

by fairiesmushroom



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Description of blood, Emotional, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Ibuki is really excited, Jealousy, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko(Onesided) - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Mikan and Ibuki being cute, Minor Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Misunderstanding, Onesided Kuzupeko, Other Relationships to Be Added - Freeform, Platonic Love, Possible Unrequited Love, Rejection, Secret Crush, Underage drinking maybe?, Unrequited Love, Valentine's Day, complicated feelings, cruel prank, cute akane and nekomaru bc they are underrated, hajime and ibuki had a crush on her because who wouldnt lol, hajime cares about nagito a lot, kazuichis dad sucks, kazuichu gundham nagito and fuyuhiko are friends, kind of Aromantic Chiaki, love letter, most of the ships are minor i just cant resist talking abt them haha, mostly more angsty but will try to add in fluff, one sided kazuichi/fuyuhiko, or is it...?, peko and fuyuhiko still love eachother just not in that way, peko and kazuichi as friends bc they both deserve happiness, peko calls herself a tool a lot, peko centric, peko is nervous, soft komahina, suprise crushes and relationships, wholseome crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairiesmushroom/pseuds/fairiesmushroom
Summary: Peko decides this is the day she's going to confess her love for Fuyuhiko - Valentine's day. However, she doesnt expect to see him with his own confession too. She hopes it's for her, but soon things begin to go very differently to her plan.A more serious and angsty fic, with relationships to be added.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Pekoyama Peko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Soda Kazuichi, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane
Comments: 17
Kudos: 52





	1. The Agonizing Build-Up

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic at about 5:30 am one morning when I was having writers block on another work lmao. Peko is one of my favourite danganronpa characters and I wanted to write from her perspective. Although this is Peko and Fuyuhiko centric there will be plenty of other relationships and characters mentioned. Also another quick note is that the characters are all 18 in this - where I live that's the legal drinking age, but I tagged it as underage drinking just in case. It's only a brief mention though :)

I am nothing but a tool.

I wipe the blood off my sword. Its thick, slowly rolling down the curve of the blade and leaving a glistening red smear. It's smell contaminates the air, like white-hot metal, and clings to me; A constant reminder of my purpose. The once-white cloth I hold is now slick and dripping with the liquid. Roses, I think to myself.

I like roses, and the way the blood droplets spread slowly into the fabric certainly reminds me of a blossoming flower, of springtime, of checking to see if anyone is around to punish me before quickly breaking off one of the large red roses that adorned one of Master's many gardens. Tucking it softly into my sword bag - ("You will never be soft, Peko. You will do anything for him - kill upon command. We cannot afford softness, understand?") - carrying it with me, patiently waiting until I was allowed back into my room. The flower was usually battered by then, but I would still proudly place it upon my desk, a foreign aggressive red in a room of bare white walls and unpainted furniture. It would sit there, little by little falling apart, as I would secretly beg it in my mind to stay. Not to die. The red would begin to fade, shrivel up. The colour was my favourite part. Everyone always says my eyes are the colour of blood. But I think that they are the colour of Roses.

"Peko, you nearly ready for school? It's that fucking stupid Valentines day celebration today. Miss Yukizome says we gotta go in."  
I immediately stand up when I hear Young Masters voice outside the room. My now-gleaming metallic sword almost slips out of my grasp in my eagerness to open the door, so I quickly slide it back into its bag and set it down on the side. I leave the bloody cloth on the table. That way, he will know I was successful.

I slide the door open, fully open, to see him standing outside. He's shorter than me, significantly so - but his demeanour and permanent scowl carved into his face makes him intimidating. Tells people not to mess with him. Short cropped hair with the patterns in the side, patterns that I have memorized by heart - sometimes at night, in the pitch black where I know no one can see me, I trace them in the air with my finger. They're comforting to me, and I can picture his face, every line; the sharp lines of his nose, slight curve of his mouth whenever he grinned, the soft lines around his eyes on the rare occasions he genuinely let his guard down-  
"Peko?"  
I must have been staring - I quickly avert my eyes. I know my stare is intense, although Fuyuhiko is used to it by now.

"Yes, Young Master. I am just about to get dressed."  
He visibly cringes at the way I address him. He's mentioned several times he would rather I call him by his name - something I have to remember at school. But I just can't help it, slips off the tongue in habit. It also reminds me that our relationship should be strictly professional.  
He peeks his head into my room, glancing round. His eyes land on the bloodied red cloth folded neatly on my table. We lock eyes. It feels like the world pauses for a moment as mine stare into his.

"Good work." He silently turns on his heel and leaves me standing there. I watch him go.  
Turning back to my room, I grab my neatly folded school clothes and head to the shower to get ready. I do the usual: wash my hair and body in the shower (ignoring the small streams of blood from my earlier task), wash my face in the sink, clean my glasses, then drying and braiding my hair. Nothing unusual there, but today I want to do something different. Because today is special.

I reach into the little bag, a gift from Christmas. It had been one of those team-bonding exercises Miss Yukizome so loved, a Secret Santa event where we all bought presents for someone else, but anonymously. I understood the novelty of it: and Fuyuhiko had encouraged me to enter too. Mine was easy enough - Sonia Nevermind, the Ultimate Novoselican Princess. Everyone knew her obsession with the darker things in life, so under some guidance from Young Master I bought her tickets to the true crime museum. When she had opened them in class she had almost screamed in delight, and I found myself in a crushing hug. It was nice to see all my classmates happy like that.

I remember Young Master- Fuyuhiko, I mentally correct myself- received a set of expensive cufflinks which he actually seemed to appreciate (not that he would say in those words), and it was a shock to all of us when Hiyoko begrudgingly revealed herself as the one who got them. We all suspected Mahiru might have had some involvement, but no one mentioned it.  
When it came to my present everyone had crowded round, jostling eachother to try and see what it was. I remember distinctly the confusion when I undid the wrapping paper to find the face of a model staring back at me, an explosion of bright colours. It was a beginners makeup set, and as I shuffled through it I wondered if it might have been an insult. Most likely sensing my discomfort, Ryota quickly explained himself, apologising for any confusion.  
"You mentioned a while ago that you thought you looked quite plain, but I disagree. I think you needed a stronger sense of identity, and wondered if maybe this would help you create that individuality you want. I'm sorry if it came across differently."

Even now, I still think about that. It's like he became a completely different person, not the socially-awkward and stuttering Ryota Mitarai, but a person who understood me. It was very strange.

I realise I'm deep in thought, and shake myself out of it. Today is important. The makeup application is fairly simple and I'm able to get out of the bathroom in good time, fiddling with my plaits. I'm just walking down the stairs as Fuyuhiko's younger sister Natsumi passes me. She glances at me, looks away, then looks back at me with a confused stare. She pauses, and for a moment my heart stops.  
"You wearing makeup Peko?" Its a blunt question, and I just nod silently. The Kuzuryuu daughter was infamous for her brutality and wit, and even if I wasn't on the receiving end that often I knew she wouldn't hold back. She examines my face, eyes flicking over my features. A slight, knowing smile creeps onto her face. It's like she's seen into my brain, into the plan the I've revised and constructed down to the last painstaking detail. I blush.  
"Looks good on you. Happy Valentine's day."

With that, shes gone, her footsteps light on the carpeted stairs behind me. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding, and carried on down. My cheeks felt slightly warm - any compliments I received were usually about my Talent rather than my appearance, so a little validation felt nice. But a tool does not need to looks pretty to do its job.

We both go to school in Kuzuryuu cars, but in seperate vehicles to remain undercover. Mine always left afterwards, and I can see his bag is still here - unusual; as he hated being late. As I stand in the hallway I hear a faint cursing from one of the studies nearby. I recognise it as Fuyuhiko, and curiously move closer to the door, which is ajar slightly, light spilling into the darkened hallway. I know better than to spy, but theres little chance he'll catch me. Today seems to have filled me with some strange courage and rebellious spirit against my purpose, as rather than waiting in the hallway I silently move to the door and look in.

He's hunched over the desk fiddling with a small box. He's facing me, I can see the frustration in his face - clenched jaw, furrowed eyebrows, tongue bitten between his teeth like he always does without realizing. I wish the moments like this would last forever, just being near him, but I know soon he'll look up and catch me, and I'll disappear back into myself, becoming the tool I was always destined to be. It's only on rare occasions like these I allow myself to indulge in somewhat innapropriate thoughts - but today may be the day that everything changes. Because today is Valentines day, and I'm going to confess my love.

My eyes move down to what he's holding. Most of it is concealed by the folders on the desk, but I can see the corner of a box and a light pink envelope lying near it. There's red wrapping paper slices on the desk, spilling onto the floor like some misshapen confetti. Was he also making a Valentines present too? Did he have the same idea as me? Who was it for?!

I adjust my position to try and see over the desk. Bad idea. Theres a slight squeak under my foot and I wince as Fuyuhiko's head shoots up in shock. He seems relieved to see me, but I can sense panic in his face as he looks at me. 

We hold eye contact for a while, before he quickly shoves the box and the card into a second, smaller bag, slinging it over his shoulder as he silently walks past me with a nod, an indicator that its time to leave. I obediently follow behind him and smile as he waves me goodbye. I watch the bag on his shoulder intently, as if trying to will it open with my mind. He must notice this, as he uncomfortably shifts the bag behind him in a poor effort to conceal it from me. The car door slams shut and I watch as he leaves. This is my opportunity.

As soon as hes out of sight I bolt back into the hallway, striding to the study Fuyuhiko was just in, hoping not to draw attention to myself. I gently retrieve the card I've been hiding in my sword bag, trying to remove the creases that have formed on the edges. It's a handwritten note, and even though I struggle with expressing my emotions, this confession is a clear statement of my love for him. I've been reading, rewriting, rereading and re-rewriting this Valentine's card for over a month, yet each time I read it I still feel nauseous with anxiety about giving it to him. I'm so immersed in my heartfelt words that I suddenly jolt forward as I trip over something lying on the floor. I've not been looking where I was going; clumsiness that was very out of character for me. I recover myself and check the ground to see a roll of ribbon half unravelled. It's a lurid shade of vibrant pink, and seems to have fallen from the shelf full of ribbons that Fuyuhiko's mother keeps for sealing envelopes. As I slot it back in its place, another one catches my eye - a deep crimson one, the same kind of shade as my eyes. I gently reach out and feel it, stroking it between my fingers. Its soft and velvety, brushing against my hand as I notice that the end looks frayed, as if it was frantically cut - I try not to think about that too hard, but I'm assuming Fuyuhiko might have just used it. Even though I'm not supposed to, I grab the scissors and cut a length off for myself. If I'm going to give Fuyuhiko a love letter detailing my affection, that could drastically alter the course of my future in a few seconds, then I at least want to make it look pretty. Selfish though it is, I can't help but to be a little proud of myself. I've never been able to tell people how I felt - a tool doesn't really need feelings to function aside from loyalty - so to hold a piece of my own emotions in my hands, as a tangible item, is not something I ever saw happening. Even so, writing out your affections and actually confessing them to someone were two different matters.

Time passes. I sit still in the hallway, hands clasped in my lap as I wait for my car to arrive. All I can think about is the little slip of paper in my bag, paper I have poured myself into. It's almost like looking into a mirror when I read it, and I feel vulnerable and wary. But that's how this is meant to feel. Every high school girl is meant to go through this, the nervous presenting of a love letter to your chosen love. I understand I am quite different from normal high school girls, though. My life as a swordswoman is an amazing gift, but a tiny part of me aches with jealousy when I see girls in normal school uniform, laughing together, discussing the latest anime or song. Sometimes I wish I could live like that, so blissfully unaware.  
But for that life, I would have to trade in my life with Fuyuhiko.

The car eventually arrives, a little late by my watch, and I get into the passenger seat of the car. The driver is pretty chatty, yet I only give my usual one word responses as we make our way towards the school. Its peaceful out; bright blue skies with a slight breeze. I watch the leaves blow across the street as we stop at a light.  
"Got any plans for Valentines day? A romantic date with some mysterious suitor?" The driver smiles as he glances at me in the rearview mirror.  
His question catches me off guard, and instead I stare at him open mouthed, trying to come up with a response.  
"I- Um-"  
The driver just chuckles.  
"Just messing with you, Pekoyama. Although you're a nice girl, I'm sure you've received plenty of Valentines gifts before."

He was partly right. I'd only recieved two in my life, both last year, my first Valentine's at Hope's Peak. The first one was a large box of chocolates and flowers, all slightly bashed but still wrapped neatly. It was obvious who they were from - my classmate Ibuki had been flirting with me all year, calling me petnames like "Peko-Peko" and complimenting me at every opportunity. She's very cute: choppy box-dyed hair in all sorts of vibrant colours, with various forms of piercings I didn't even know existed. Her crush on me took me by suprise, but it wasn't unwelcome - I had just never really known I was allowed to like girls before. I even thought about taking her up on some of her offers to hang out; although politely declining the more ... inappropriate ones, such as the request to come with her into the girls bathroom to look at her 'new piercings'. It was not unwelcome in any way though; even the suggestive comments (never in a way that made me uncomfortable, unlike a certain chef) made me feel a secret sort of excitement. I was so close to taking her up on her offers, but I was just never able to shake my looming feelings for Fuyuhiko. They were always there, when she would hug me or kiss my cheek, and a suffocating feeling of guilt would surround me.

I didn't need to worry about that this year though, as Ibuki had moved on. She had burst into the classroom early one morning, yelling about being 'struck by cupids arrows' and various dramatic declarations of her love. The subject of her affection was very obviously Mikan Tsumiki, although the nurse was the only one unaware. I smile to myself as I think about how Ibuki showers her with compliments - despite her punk appearance she's a total sweetheart, and very obviously head over heels for the nurse. She had tried to get us all in on her 'Super Massive Mega Valentine's Day for Mikan', even going as far to try and plan out a full concert, before Mahiru finally pulled her aside and suggested something a little more quiet as not scare the sensitive girl. It was cute to see, and despite the small pangs of envy in my chest when I would see them together - ("That could have been you, Peko. Isn't that what you wanted?") - I'm happy for her. I hope Mikan says yes today.

My other Valentine had been a little more unexpected. He had caught me alone, as I was walking across campus from training. An unassuming boy, whom I recognised from the Reserve Course - Hajime Hinata. I had seen him with Chiaki a few times, and think he might only have been searching for a rebound, but nevertheless still awkwardly approached me to give me a small love letter. It was simple, on plain white card, and referenced the time I had taught some members of his class the basics of the blade. I had made him feel good, he wrote, made him feel like he could actually do something well. It was very sweet of him, but also very awkward - we had at most 3 conversations before. I ended up rejecting him as softly as I could - he smiled, almost relieved, saying he had 'expected it'- but decided to exchange numbers, if not for friendship. I wasn't sure of his plans for this year. He and Chiaki were still close friends, but her complete lack of interest in romantic endeavors hadn't changed either. We had all been discussing it at the last 'girls night' Mahiru and Sonia had organised; Chiaki had just shrugged at all our question, probably too tired to think. The blunt 'No.' when asked if she was interested in anyone romantically was pretty clear about her feelings, although she had opened up greatly to her friends and peers over the last year. Back to Hajime - I never really see him that much, although I know Nagito often talks about him. Despite the strange way he acts, and the disdain he has for Hajime's complete normality, I've noticed Nagito more often than not gravitating to the Reserve Course kid. He probably secretly feels like he can relate - the whole 'worthless talentless scum' thing must get tiring for him, so being around someone who isnt top of the list might be nice. At least I hope so - Nagito doesn't seem to be doing so great. Watching Mikan fluster over his health for the past few months has me quite concerned. And in a bizarre, unexpected way, I kind of understand him - the feeling that your worth is only tied to your ability to assist others is the way I've felt all my life. Maybe I should try and talk to him? Then again, whenever he sees me he always asks if I want to use him as sword target practice, if it will inspire hope in me, despite me sternly telling him that harming him wouldn't bring me any joy.

I'm pulled back to reality as I feel the car slowing to a stop. We've arrived, and the driver has gotten out, coming round to my door and opening it for me. I'm suddenly acutely aware that I feel sick. As I grab my bag and stumble out of the car, the driver wishes me good luck. If only he knew how much I would need it.

I just focus at putting one foot in front of the other. My stomach feels cramped and my hands have got that horribly clammy feeling, hot yet cold, and distinctly uncomfortable. This isn't me - I never get this nervous, not when I have an exam, not when I have a nightmare. Not even when I kill on command. But I can't shake this anxious suffocating weight upon my shoulders. Just stick to the plan, stick to the plan, stick to the plan.

Go straight up to the classroom. Fuyuhiko gets here 5 minutes earlier, but he always goes to the washroom before lessons, so I have at least 3 minutes. Usually this might not be enough but recently I've also seen him going back out the main building in the morning, and not coming back into the classroom until just before class starts - strange, as he always insisted on being on time. He's always telling off Kazuichi for being late and forgetting his stuff - it's always entertaining to watch, as Kazuichi stutters and tries to come up with some on the spot excuse as Fuyuhiko glares him down. To his credit, recently the mechanic had been a bit more punctual: late by 2 minutes instead of 20.

I'm glad to see Fuyuhiko open up to his classmates- only last month he, Nagito, Gundham and Kazuichi went out on some sort of 'boys night' in retaliation to Mahiru not inviting them to Girls night - "That would defeat the point, Kazuichi! You're not a girl!" - and although several of the boys didn't actually go (Nekomaru had training with Akane, Ryota was unreachable and Teruteru was already banned from the establishment they went to) they seemed to have had a good time. He'd staggered back into our shared living room, laughing and trying to incoherently explain some event of the night (Gundham and Kazuichi fighting from what I could gather of his slurred speech). I was happy to just sit and listen to him, the way he put on stupid voices to mimic the others and how he laughed so hard that he almost began to cry, much to my amusement. Fuyuhiko had insisted he wouldn't drink until 18, and even after his birthday he had pretty much declined every offer. I wasn't so sure what made him change his mind, but as long as he was well I didn't care. Even when he emerged the next morning, holding his head and groaning of a 'fuckin evil headache', his grumpy complaining was still endearing to me. I even wrote about it in my love letter.

The letter- The plan! Stick to the plan!

So, Fuyuhiko is gone from the classroom, having left the main building. I'm not too sure where he goes, as the only other places are the gym, garage, sports field and a few scattered outdoor classrooms. Maybe the vending machine block by the entrance gate. Either way, that gives me a comfortable amount of time to slip my letter onto his desk and make my way to my own. I want to be in the room when he opens it, but not give it to him myself. The letter is pretty obviously from me, and I suppress down a wave of panic that rises in my throat as I think about him reading it. 

I've reached the main building, and as I open the door I see someone fumbling up ahead. It's Nekomaru, he's trying to do something with a little ribbon, but I can hear him loudly muttering under his breath. I don't think I have time to help him, but I can't just leave him there, so I approach and gently ask if he needs a hand. I pride myself on being useful, so I can hardly put my own interests above his own.  
"AH PEKO! ITS GOOD TO SEE YOU THIS MORNING !" He blared his greeting in his usual loud yell, and I nod and point to what he's holding.  
"Do you need help?"

He blushes, something I've never seen before, and actually lowers his voice to a low sort of whisper-shout.  
"I can't tie this ribbon. My fingers are too big and everytime I try to loop it through it just falls out... this isn't very manly of me at all! Men should be able to tie ribbons!"  
He appears embarrassed, and stares at the floor as I take the box out of his hands and quickly tie a simple ribbon. The box smells distinctly meaty, like a fried meal from one of the food stalls in the City. Nekomaru notices this, and before I can ask he hastily explains.  
"It's a meat selection, I got Teruteru to make it for me- I didn't know it was going to be so small or I would have got another few boxes. It's a valentines day present..." he trails off and gratefully takes the box back off me.  
I nod again.  
"For Akane?"  
He grins.  
"I hope she likes it. Thank you Peko - you have to teach me how to do this some time. Then you can be the coach. HAHAHAHAHA!" Laughing at his own joke, he hurries off upstairs.

I smile to myself, knowing Akane will definitely like it. She's not been subtle in her love for him at all, openly discussing her admiration for him several times. At least there will be one certain happy couple. Hopefully I can join them, and as I go up the stairs I feel another wave of nausea. I think about the present I saw Fuyuhiko badly hiding this morning, and wonder who it's for. It's very selfish but a small part of me is desperately hoping its mine. The red ribbon I used for the letter stays in my mind, the way it was messily cut before I used it. He'd been in class, we all had, when Ibuki and Sonia had been discussing Valentines day with Miss Yukizome. The Princess had been incredibly excited about this, explaining a similar celebration they had in Novoselic. She explained how you would give your lover or crush a letter with the colour you associated with them - maybe the colour of their hair, their eyes, or even just their favourite in general, just a colour that reminded you of them. It was meant to be symbolic of love and attachment, and she proceeded to go on with examples. I didn't really pay too much attention past then, as I was too in my head trying to figure out what I should write in my confession. I'd heard of flowers having some sort of colour coded meaning, but nothing like what Sonia had said. I had almost forgotten about the whole thing, but seeing the velvety ribbon this morning had reminded me. I was the only one with red eyes in our class - unless you counted Gundham, and his was a contact anyway - so the realisation had awakened an excited little voice in my mind. I tried to think rationally however; Mahiru had red hair, but Fuyuhiko really didn't like her that much after the fight between Natsumi and Sato. He could still have some sort of forbidden Romeo-and-Juliet style love or something: I couldn't rule it out and besides, she was far more interesting than me.

I'm outside the classroom. I can hear chattering and laughter from within. I hesitate. As soon as I open that door, I have to slip the letter discreetly onto his desk, the continue to mine. Easy and fast, then I can wait for him to come in and open it. In my dreams, he turns around and confesses his long held love for me too. What then? Maybe we'll hold hands, or kiss, or walk off into the sunset for a happily ever after. Very unlikely. It's starting to panic me as I realise I definitely haven't prepared myself for acceptance or rejection, whichever I get.

"Excuse me, Peko ... sorry to disrupt you, piece of trash like me..."  
Oh. I didn't realise, I've been standing blocking the door. I look up to see Nagito standing next to me, staring at me with those blank unsettling eyes. I shift uncomfortably to the side to let him pass by, but he stands there still. There is a silence as we hold eye contact for a moment. But then he smiles, sickly pale hand moving to the door handle and weakly tugging to open it.  
"Valentine's is such a hopeful day ... confessions of love hoping they will feel the same, desire and love between the Ultimates of my generation... I wish you good luck with your confession." After this little monologue he proceeds to walk past me into the classroom.

I suppress a shiver. How he knew I was confessing I don't know, and although I'm a little creeped out I appreciate his sentiment. I just hope - God, that word again - that he's alright, as I watch him quietly slouch down at his desk, resting his head in his hands.  
I take a deep breath and step into the classroom. It's already quite full, but everyones distracted by what's happening in the corner, now sitting in anticipating silence. Nekomaru has given Akane the box of food, and a small envelope rests, torn open, on the table. The girl is standing there, reading the letter as he stands still in front of her. As her eyes scan down the page, you can almost feel the tension in the air. Slowly her face lights up with a smile, and the classroom collectively lets out the breath we were holding. Nekomaru opens his mouth, maybe to add something else, but it doesn't matter: Akane drops the letter and instead flings herself at him, throwing her arms round his neck and laughing as she buries her head in his shoulder. He's laughing too, back at normal volume now, as he puts his arms around her to support her in a strange bear hug. Looking across, I see everyone smiling at them: Nagito is mumbling something to himself, Mahiru is telling Hiyoko not to call them 'muscle-headed idiots', Ibuki is loudly congratulating them as Teruteru boasts about his cooking; Gundham is sat with his usual smug grin and Kazuichi is staring at a box on his desk. Well, that last one is strange. Kazuichi is never this early, although I'm guessing it was probably to give a gift to Sonia as there are two boxes on her desk already. I assume the other is from Gundham. Part of me feels for Kazuichi as despite being told pretty bluntly by Sonia that she wasn't into him, he just can't seem to let it go. But currently he's more absorbed by the box sat on his desk. I can't see it too well as his arm is leant in front of it, but I can only imagine it's from Teruteru. He usually gets some for the people he believes are most lonely, he told us once: a blow for Kazuichi, but decently kind on the Chef's behalf. He explained it as his love for Valentines day, but I suspect there's probably an ulterior motive somewhere.

I realise I'm still stood in the doorway and move to go to my desk. As I walk past Mikan's, I can't suppress a small laugh when I see the explosion of flowers, chocolates and general chaos put there - arranged would be too lenient. Ibuki might have gone a little overboard, I think to myself, as I walk past the huge teddy bear sat in the nurse's chair. Its dressed in a novelty little Nurse's outfit and holding a little heart that says 'To the Best Nurse Ever!'. I can't even begin to imagine where she found such a gift, and I seriously don't know how Mikan is going to cope with so much affection at once.

Past Mikan's. Nearly at Fuyuhiko's. I grab the card in my bag. I wonder if I should have got him a present. I go to put it on his desk, but there's something off. I slowly draw my eyes up to the desk behind. My desk. My desk which has a box tied with red ribbon placed neatly upon it.


	2. A Humiliating Joke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry this is a bit of a short one, I've had a bunch of tests and homework at school recently so I've been pretty tired when it comes to writing fanfic. Theres a half term coming up soon so I should be updating more frequently- this applies to my other fanfic too which I haven't updated in over a month; sorry!!  
> Anyway, the chapter might not be what you expected, but I really hope you enjoy it anyway!

I stare at it. A box, not too big or too small, wrapped in a red ribbon. My brain feels like it's turned into TV static, buzzing unbearably loud in my ears as I comprehend what I'm seeing.  
Is this the box Fuyuhiko had this morning?   
I move towards it as if in some sort of trance. It's like I barely remember how to walk. When I finally touch the box, it feels like a powerful shock of electricity - am I really this lucky? The moment I had waited for almost all 18 years of my life and I was so under prepared.

Its fairly heavy in my hands as I shakily undo the ribbon. I can feel peoples eyes on me and I bite my lip to stop myself from screaming. Or laughing. Or making some strange incoherent noise to try and relieve the tension I'm feeling, anything that I could do to calm down. The box is open by now and as I lift up the lid, I can see a folded note on top of some red tissue paper. My fingers literally tremble as I reach for it. I almost drop it twice as I shakily place the lid down in my other hand, so I can grasp it with both hands. If I could only will it to say what I wanted. All calmness had gone out of my usually still body, and I inhaled as if it would help. It didn't.

I finally opened the note. It was a little action, but it felt monumental to me. I was still trying to convince myself that it was from someone else, and that I would be disappointed again. Bizarrely, that was almost for comforting to me. Familiar.

The note was typed, and not overly long either, barely a paragraph. Fuyuhiko was always pretty blunt when it came to-  
Calm down. It might not be him.

"Dear Peko,  
This Valentine is to tell you that I like you and you caught my eye. I think you're really attractive and your sword skills are amazing. I want to take you out on a date. Please say yes, or I'll get the Yakuza on you.  
Fuyuhiko"

To be honest, I barely even read the paragraph, instead staring at the name at the end of the note. It's him, it's actually from him. He loves me back. After all these years. Instinctively I reach into my sword bag and pull out the letter I've written for him. The thin, inexpensive paper feels really fragile in my hands - it really pales in comparison to this large box.  
"Peko- Hey Peko you good?"  
I must be crying. They've probably never seen that before, as I turn around and star back into Akane's worried face. I just nodded quietly, as she peered round me at the present on my desk.

"Ooh, get in there Peko! You got a Valentine? Who's it from?" She grins at me as I smile nervously back at her. But I don't have time to answer before the door slides open and Fuyuhiko saunters in.  
He doesn't appear particularly excited, or nervous, or anything - staring at his face I see calmness. He notices me looking, and softly raises his eyebrows in confusion. He's walking over to me now. Maybe he's playing it cool, he's so very cool, and I feel my heartbeat increase as I think about his Valentine's confession. Everything would be different now, I could be as fully honest as I wanted without the lingering feelings of guilt and shame, for tarnishing a professional relationship. He's basically in front of me now, and glances down at the box on my desk. He knows I've seen it now, so I quickly hold out my confession to him, bowing my head so he doesn't see the intense blush on my face. All this time I'd fantasised about watching his reaction when he read the letter: but when it came to the moment, I looked away.

The class has gone silent now, a couple of soft whispers coming from the other corner.  
Fuyuhiko makes a confused sound.  
"Wh-"  
"A- my confession. To you. Like yours to me."  
I wait. I wait for his hands to brush against mine as he takes the letter and reads it, and knows all this time I have felt the same. A romantic moment I've dreamed about for years. But it never comes.

"...Peko? What is this?"  
I stand back up, letter still outstretched. He's staring at me with an expression of complete confusion. I've watched his face enough times to know he's not faking it. I realise somethings wrong. And I feel sick.

He's picked up the note he sent me, and is reading it through. He pauses, stares back up at me, down again to the note. Then he suddenly crumples the paper with a quick clench of his fist and hurls it across the classroom. Everyone falls silent as they see the furious face of the Yakuza heir.  
"WHO THE FUCK DID THIS? HUH?! WHO THE FUCK THINKS THIS IS FUNNY!? I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

He's actually panting after screaming so loud, his eyes darting wildly across the room like an angry cat when it's backed against the wall. My brain seems to have gone fuzzy as I can't comprehend this situation at all. I don't know what's happening, but apparently neither does anyone else as they all glance at each other worriedly. But it's a small voice from the back off the class that finally breaks the silence.

'I didn't think she'd be stupid enough to take it seriously! Jeez, chill out." Hiyoko sits with her arms crossed, like an angry child, but she looks uncomfortable. I don't know what she means, I can't think right. 'Take it seriously.'

Mahiru, who is sitting next to the girl, turns to her with a look of disbelief.  
"Hiyoko... please tell me you didn't actually do that.." Theres a heavy silence as everyone stares at them, and Hiyoko's smug grin falls slightly.  
Do what? What's Mahiru saying? Why is Fuyuhiko angry about his note?

I guess the silence confirms the question, as with a small gasp Mahiru covers her mouth.

Hiyoko has burst into full on tears, and this sends Fuyuhiko into a screaming rage, throwing himself across the classroom towards her desk, cursing so loudly his voice breaks as the girl screams and leaps off her chair. Nekomaru is struggling to hold Fuyuhiko back, and I can feel the presence of Ibuki next to me. I turn to look at her and she's staring back at me, with an emotion I can't read. I'm trying to think. I'm trying to ask, but all that comes out is a feeble "What?".

It's enough though. The chaos pauses instantly and they all turn to stare at me. I can see it now, it's a look of pity. They're pitying me.  
"Peko-" Ibuki tries to chime in but I interrupt her.  
"What's going on...? The note, Young Master, the note you wrote me, you love me?" I mean it as a statement, but it comes out as a feeble question. My speech is garbled like my thoughts, and I realise I've messed up his title again. I feel like a puzzle where the pieces don't fit and the picture just won't form, just abstract shapes. I can't ground myself, it's like a bad dream.  
Fuyuhiko instantly calms his voice a little, although I can still hear the grit of anger in his voice.

"I- I didn't write that note to you, Peko. I'm sorry, it was this liTTLE BITCH WHO I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL-" Theres more shouting and movement around me, but I'm frozen still. The pieces have fallen into place and I finally understand what has happened. That stupid typed note that didn't sound the slightest like the Fuyuhiko I know, his absence, Hiyoko's suppressed laughter as she watched me open the box. I wish I didn't though.

Unwittingly, I've picked up the box again. I can see it clearly now - how the sizings are off, the cheap flimsiness of it, and the ribbon is saturated and dull, rough texture in my hands. It's the furthest thing from crimson velvet, and I feel completely and utterly stupid. Silence falls again as I turn, and start slowly walking towards the door. I hear Fuyuhiko call out to me.

"Peko?! Hey, Peko, wait, wait, I'm sorry-"   
My pace increases, and gets quicker, until I'm out in the hallway, running as fast as I can until I'm outside, back by the entrance trees that line the walk to school. I lean onto one, and promptly throw up. It burns, and I feel almost like I'll have to get down on my hands and knees, before I collapse. That would be the icing on the cake of utter humiliation for today. Hot, stinging tears are pouring down my face, and my throat is clenched so tight I feel like I might die. He doesn't love me like that. He doesn't feel the same way back. But I told him that I did. I gave him a letter of love, in front of all my peers, only to be rejected in the most crushing and embarrassing way. He's so disgusted by the idea of dating me that he threatened to kill Hiyoko. I angrily punch the tree, hard, and as my knuckles turn that sickly blood pink I think about how fucking stupid I am to believe he would ever like me back. He is a Yakuza master. I am a tool with one purpose. And love is not something I can just will into existence to make that purpose feel anymore important. I've ruined my strongest and oldest, and arguably only true friendship I've ever had. I've got no one else but him.

I drag myself up from the tree, and start walking again. I don't know where, I just know I need to move. The airs gone cold as I slowly make my way around the side of the school block to the track field behind. It's usually empty at this time of morning, and its silent apart from distant traffic. My brain feels simultaneously frantic and calm as it struggles to comprehend my thoughts and how to respond to this. Rejection, which I told myself I had expected, although deep down part of my was still convinced he liked me back. At least I know for definite now.

I reach the grassy bank behind the track, obscured from the main buildings, and drop down onto my back. I'd been trying not to cry the whole walk here but now I just gave in, putting my hands over my face and sobbing into them loudly as I finally realease my emotions. I'm angry, so angry at Hiyoko, but also Fuyuhiko for not liking me back; but that's instantly overwhelmed by the sadness and guilt of my now-ruined relationship with him, and humiliation over my crush being exposed in front of the whole class, my excitement and naivety to believe that shitty note was real. The sobs turned into silent crying. I roll over onto my side. The stupid box was still lying in the grass from where I dropped it, tissue paper spilling out onto the ground, kind of like blood. I think there are chocolates in it, which I usually wouldn't eat - but I reach for them anyway, silently sitting up and ripping the lid off the box. They're only cheap things, and knowing how sadistic Hiyoko is she's probably put chilli powder in them or something. It doesn't stop me shovelling them into my mouth though. It's what they do in all those romance-comedies that Natsumi watches, with the loud characters shitty laugh track. If this was a comedy, there would definitely be a laugh track right now, as I sit crying and eating cheap chocolate behind the school. Not really how I had hoped this would go, but I guess it's what I get for being bold enough to think he'd even look at me twice. Even picturing Fuyuhiko in my mind sends a pang of pain somewhere deep in my body, and I wince in humiliation again. 

I finish the chocolates - no spiciness, just normal chocolate - and miserably put the empty container back in the box. Quite a bit of time has passed I reckon, as I see some of the lower classmen coming round the corner of the main block. Shit, this is so embarrassing. I hope they dont see me, but it's too late, as I hear a cheerful voice yell out to me. I smile awkwardly and wave slightly back at them. Please don't come over, please don't come over-

Aoi and Sakura are running towards me, big smiles on their faces. But as soon as the swimmer gets close enough to see my face, her expression changes completely and she awkwardly stumbles to a stop in front of me.  
"Peko are you ok?! You look kinda ... uh, have you been crying?!"  
"No." I squeak out, my voice breaking. Evidently not very convincing, as Aoi gently sits next to me, Sakura following suit.   
"What happened? It's alright, we won't judge you. I just wanna make sure you're ok!!" She smiles encouragingly at me, patting my arm.

I appreciate the gesture but I really don't feel like reliving the experience. I just shake my head and mumble something about being tired. Neither of them seem convinced, but I see Sakura subtly shake her head as a sign for Aoi to drop it. She hastily shuts her mouth, as if thinking of something to say. Then she turns back around and gently smiles at me again.  
"Hey Peko, do you know if Mikan said yes to Ibuki today?"  
I didn't actually. I'd left before Mikan even arrived - maybe I was overreacting a bit. Ibuki got rejected all the time, and she never acted like this. Not publicly anyway. I'd have to apologise to her later.

"No, sorry Aoi. I hope it went well though." I reply.  
The swimmer seems satisfied with that answer, and leans back on her hands, looking up at the sky.  
"Those two are so cute. Ibuki came to ask me the other day for advice, and she seemed so excited! I had to calm her down a bit actually, Haha!" She giggled, and I smiled a little too. Aoi and Sakura were the most popular couple in school - everyone knew them, even the press, and they had been dating practically since they met. I trained with them often when improving my physical fitness, and I often saw them being supportive and tender to eachother. I guess that's what I wanted with Fuyuhiko, although I feel guilty imagining it now.

"Ooh! And Makoto received like 4 Valentines cards this year!! He's super cute, so I'm not surprised. Also don't tell anyone, but Kirigiri and Chihiro were definitely 2 of them!! But the absolute cutest thing this year were Mondo and Taka!! We were all wondering when one of them was going to confess, it was suuuuuuper obvious that they liked eachother, and after what happened last year, when..."  
I sit quietly and listen to Aoi ramble on about her class. It's a pretty good distraction, but eventually she trails off, and checks her watch. She jolts up and panics, something about being late for swim practice. She gives Sakura a quick kiss on the cheek goodbye, and then sprints off in the direction of the pool. We watch her go, and there's a pause before Sakura turns to me.

"Did you get rejected, Pekoyama?"

She's always been able to tell when people are lying. I nod, already feeling the tears come back, and she just turns away.  
"I have been rejected, many times before as well. It is painful in the moment, but what is most important is that you grow from it. There is always someone out there waiting for you to meet them. Do not be discouraged." With that, she gracefully stands and bows goodbye, leaving in the opposite direction. She got rejected? I guess that's how she could tell. But even so, she found Aoi, but this is different. I've liked- been in love with Fuyuhiko as long as I can remember. I can't just move on like that.

As much as I wish I could, I don't think i can just pretend this never happened. I don't know how I'm going to look at him again, especially not in the eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ... rejection is fun. I'm not actually sure if I should have tagged this better but yeah, what comes next? I love peko and I do ship kuzupeko too, idk why I'm putting her through all this angst. But there will be a happy ending!  
> Also I had to include some Sakuraoi because they're just too cute!


	3. A few Welcome Disruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peko realises she should probably go and see Fuyuhiko. Internally battling her own jealousy, she must deal with some other people first.

More time passes. I've stayed still, hidden on the isolated little patch obscured from the buildings. I'm trying to focus on something, anything, to distract myself from the thought of facing my classmates again. And facing him.

The wind picks up a bit, whipping the loose hair strands from my braids across my cheeks; it stings, but I don't really want to move from the safety of this spot. As I wrap my arms around myself, huddled in the shade, I finally allow my mind to wander back to the earlier events of the morning. Fuyuhiko's confusion and anger had terrified me. I can't believe I thought that note was real - I don't even deserve him after that. My throat tightens up again and I close my eyes to stop the threat of more tears. Crying more wouldn't solve anything, so with a few deep breaths I reluctantly stand. My legs wobble a little beneath me, numb from the way I've been sitting, but I manage to hobble back out into the sunlight.

It feels warm and comforting on my skin. For a second I stop and face the sun, closing my eyes and letting the heat seep fully into my body. Theres a spark of optimism - I consider myself a realist, but it's nice to have hope sometimes. Maybe Fuyuhiko didn't write me that note, but was waiting to give me his own box? He might have been waiting to see me in person-

No. This really wasn't helping. I know, truly in my heart that it's over. Over before it's even started, but at least I can put it to rest now. Our relationship won't ever be the same, but maybe he'll still let me work for him, if I get on my knees and properly beg. He may even smile at me, if I can do a good enough job when he asks. I've always liked to think I have dignity, but as I picture myself grovelling at his feet I realise just how important he is to me. It's all I've ever known.

My brain aches, and I lightly pinch the bridge of my nose as I walk round the corner. I'm just adjusting my glasses back into place when I hear a faint shuffling noise from behind on of the outbuildings. Instantly on guard, my hand flies instinctively to my sword bag and I drop into a low crouch, staying perfectly still. I realise I'm probably overreacting - the events of today have put me on edge, and it's highly unlikely a rival gang would send an assassin into our schoolground - but it reminds me with a pang of fear that I've completely abandoned my purpose and left Fuyuhiko alone. I let my feelings interfere with my purpose, but before my thoughts can spiral I bite my lip as hard as I can to draw myself into the present. I'm hyper aware of everything now; ignoring the metallic taste of blood in my mouth, I steady myself again.

The noises are continuing, what sounds like clothes brushing and breathing. I think I'm still too far away, so I edge my way forward until I'm at the corner. All I need to do is peer my head around. As soon as my eyes are barely past the corner, a small shriek catches me off guard and I wobble on my ankles, nearly losing my balance. In panic I slam my hand onto the ground behind me to catch myself - I'm now staring up at the person I was tracking. Well, people.

Ibuki is staring at me, mouth half open in shock with her eyebrows furrowed together. One hand is propping her up facing the wall. Or rather the space between her and the wall, where theres an equally shocked and seemingly terrified Mikan staring at me with wide eyes. Her hands are gripping at Ibuki's collar so hard I can see her knuckles white and shaking.

Theres another few seconds pause, before Ibuki flies backwards several feet from Mikan laughing awkwardly, while the nurse frantically straightens up and brushes at her skirt. Her face is flushed red and she's not looking me in the eyes, instead opting to examine something particularly interesting on the floor. She doesn't speak, but Ibuki does enough talking, frantically bounding over to me and feigning innocence.

"Hey Peko! Ibuki and Mikan were just hanging out!! Where did you go? We came looking for you after- uh-" the girls voice dwindles out and for once she seems a bit stuck for what to say.

I guess maybe she did come looking for me, before getting distracted. I'm grateful, she didn't need to, but a small part of me wishes I hadn't seen her at all. To know things evidently went well for her and Mikan (judging by the rose-pink smudges round Ibuki's mouth that suspiciously matched Mikan's lipstick) should fill me with happiness as her friend. But an unpleasant voice rises up like a wave of vomit, a wave of jealousy, asking why she gets the happy ending and not me. ("What she's done that  
you haven't?")

These thoughts only make me feel more disgusted with myself, burning shame etched onto my face as I force a smile and nod politely.  
"My apologies, Ibuki. I decided to go on a walk, I wasn't sure what to do. Sorry if it worried you.'  
Ibuki seems satisfied with my answer, giving a serious little nod.  
"Oh! Fuyuhiko was looking for you!! He told Ibuki to tell you if I saw you that he'd be in the classroom! That was this morning though- I mean, its lunch now but you could probably still catch him!!"

Shit. How selfish I was too run off like that, especially after he specifically asked me to wait.  
"I will go to him immediately. Thank you, Ibuki, and ... congratulations."  
It sounds far too formal as I hear myself falter, but her mouth cracks into a grin as she leans forward, and she lowers her voice slightly so the nurse patiently waiting behind her wouldn't be able to hear.  
"Ibuki's really lucky it worked! Was it that obvious though?! Not that Ibuki cares, she wants the whole world to see her super cute girlfriend!" She giggles as she brushes her fringe from her eyes.

"It was fairly clear." I figure honesty is the best policy, as I try to avert my eyes from Mikan's half unbuttoned blouse. It's none of my business, and I quickly excuse myself to allow them privacy. Ibuki doesn't seem too bothered, as I'm barely out of sight before she lunges at the unexpecting nurse, hugging her in a tight squeeze as Mikan laughs breathlessly. This time it's a genuine smile on my face, and I focus all my energy into being pleased for them. But now I'm faced with the bigger challenge of facing Fuyuhiko after my total humiliation this morning.

My feet feel numb and heavy as I drag myself towards the main building. I allowed myself to take the long route back, telling myself it's for more thinking time. In reality, I'm desperately searching for any sort of distraction to excuse myself from going to see Young Master - I regretfully decide that if I'm going to be a little selfish today, I may as well go all out. Ironically, the grounds are almost completely empty, despite it being lunch: I wonder bitterly if it's some form of karmic punishment that everyone would disappear today. It's only just before the turn to the front entrance that my saviours appear in the form of Hajime Hinata and Nagito Komaeda.

They don't notice me at first. Both are lying down on one of the long benches slightly obscured by the bushes on either side. Hajime lies flat on his back, one hand thrown casually under his head as if reclining at a beach. Meanwhile, Nagito has pressed himself tightly against the reserve course student, arms wrapped around his chest and legs slung neatly on top of Hajime's own. Nagito's head is rested lightly on the others shoulder, and he almost reminds me of a curled up sleeping cat. As endearing as it may be, I wonder how Hajime can possibly be comfortable enough to sleep like that - but he must have just been pretending, because as I approach his eyes open and then subsequently widen as he notices me.

"Pekoyama-?" He whispers questioningly.  
I smile back at him and greet him in an equally low voice. He shuffles a little bit to try and sit up, but fails and resorts to uncomfortably propping his head up with one hand as he smiles politely at me.  
"Sorry, I just don't want to wake him up."

Nagito's eyes are closed and he's smiling slightly.  
I've never seen him look that peaceful as he shifts his head a little. Hajime gently brushes some of the sleeping students untamed hair out of his face, pushing it behind his ear carefully as not to wake him. We both watch him for a little while, a natural silence between us, until Hajime eventually breaks it with a little cough. He glances up at me.

"How's Valentine's going for you this year, Peko? I know we haven't spoken much since last year, which is mostly my fault. I just wanted to say thanks for turning me down so ... politely. I mean, I've been rejected plenty of times, but you were definitely the nicest about it." He laughs quietly.

I debate whether to tell him the truth, that I've potentially fucked up my entire life and career and may be about to be fired and abandoned by the person I love most: but that's probably a bit too much to just dump on the poor unsuspecting boy, so I settle on a simple "It's going ok, thank you."

I pause, and then add:  
"Thank you for asking me so politely last year. It was a nice feeling, even though I didn't feel the same."

There's another comfortable silence before Hajime sighs.  
"You're in Nagito's class, right?"  
I nod. I can tell he's been itching to ask me something, but I hadn't wanted to pry. He sighs again.  
"Does he, uh... does he seem ok? Like in class and stuff. He always just tells me he's fine, but I don't really believe him sometimes, especially recently."

I consider his question for a little while. Truthfully, most of the class were pretty creeped out by Nagito despite his seemingly pure intentions. 

"Nagito doesn't seem to be doing that well, being honest. Recently he's been talking about hope almost constantly, but it never actually makes much sense. And when Mikan went to ask if he was alright he ended up making her cry. No one in class can really be too close to him, despite him being quite polite and kind sometimes. He doesn't really have any friends."

Again, I answer honestly. Hajime doesn't reply, instead just keeping his concerned stare locked on Nagito. It's nice to know someone cares about him; Hajime's ordinary nature seems to calm the Ultimate Lucky student. I find myself wondering if Fuyuhiko's ever looked at me like that, but quickly suppress that thought. Even so, I can't put off meeting Young Master - will I be able to still call him that? - any longer, so I move to leave.

"Thanks, Peko."

I turn around.

"What for?"

It comes out blunter than intended.

"For looking out for him. I don't think other people would have bothered to notice that stuff - I know you said he didn't have any friends, but I know he desperately want to be friends with you all. I think you're already his friend in a way. I like to think you're mine, too. You're a good person, and if you ever decide to accept someone's confession, they'll be very lucky. So just... Thanks."

He seems a bit embarrassed, and after a while of me not responding he utters out a small 'sorry' under his breath.

"Thank you Hajime. It means a lot..."  
My voice breaks as I splutter out the words and turn hastily away. I hear him call out to me in confusion, but I've already hurried past the corner of the building and through the main entrance. I'm crying again, and I curse myself for being so pathetic. I slouch against the lockers for a moment, just to catch my breath. The tears soon stop and I'm able to calm myself again, enough to begin my ascent to the classroom.

I don't know why Hajime's words made me cry. I don't know if it was the 'thank you', or the calling me his friend, or telling me that someone would be lucky to have me. My emotions are completely alien, like I can't get a hold of the way I feel and my brain's completely let go of rational thought. It's an unfamiliar and uncomfortable feeling.

I'm at the classroom. My hand rests on the door handle for a moment. Shit. I realise I'm not prepared, that if he says the wrong thing I'll simply shatter into millions of pieces at his feet. 

With a deep breath I slide the door open. 

Sure enough, he's sat there at his desk. He's alone, but stands up immediately when he sees me. We stare at eachother in silence. His face is somewhat unreadable, an expression of uncertainty I'm not used to seeing grace his features. 

"Peko?"

It's more of a question than a statement.

"Young Master."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the real angst starts!  
> I wanted Peko to interact with some other characters so it wasn't just a chapter of emotional reflection.  
> Besides, Komahina and Bandaid are two of my favourite ships so any excuse to write them, oops.  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next update should be out a bit quicker this time.


	4. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peko and Fuyuhiko talk it out. Love isn't simple.

"So."

There's often silences between us, but this is different. Usually it's peaceful and comfortable, but this suffocates me like a heavy blanket. We stand awkwardly in our positions, like mannequins, until he eventually sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. He does that when he's stressed, or tired, or pissed off. I'm guessing it's the latter.

"Can we sit down?"

He asks rather than commands. I pull out the chair from the desk in front of him and sit on it, my whole body tensed from nervousness. My hands lie clasped in my lap as I stare at him, waiting for what he's going to say. He's struggling, opening his mouth partly as if to speak, then closing it again and staring off into some vacant corner of the room. At this point I can feel my leg begin to jitter involuntarily until its bouncing up and down with a steady tapping rhythm on the floor: It breaks the silence at least, but I find myself speaking first.

"Am I still allowed to work for you?"  
I ask in a quiet voice, and he stares at me for a moment in what I think is disbelief. I feel the blood rushing in my head- ("He's going to say no, he doesn't ever want to see you again knowing that you like him, he must be so uncomfortable around you-").

He splutters out an answer.

"Wh-What the fuck? Peko, of course you're still fucking working with me. Don't be stupid. If anything, I should be begging you to still work with me after that shit I pulled. It was completely unfair on you, and I- look, Peko, I'm so fuckin sorry."

My heart beats a little slower in relief. Well, at least I'm not losing my job. I can still be near him - but I don't know why he's apologising to me.

Fuyuhiko leans forward onto his desk, and puts his hands over his face. I can tell there's more he wants to say. Another silence.

"Why couldn't you have asked me a few years ago?"

"I- Pardon? ... Fuyuhiko-"

"I would have said yes."

That statement finally breaks the tension in the room. He pulls back from his desk, with a deep breath, not looking me in the eye but instead glancing off to the side again. My head spins as I lean forward in my chair, gripping the hem of my skirt between clenched fists.

"I don't understand."

"Ever since I can remember, we've been together." He doesn't speak in his usual harsh tone, instead in a softer voice that I can barely hear.  
"It wasn't until about 5 years ago when I realised I liked you. In a different way. But I didn't know how to tell you, or if you'd feel the same way back, and I know either way my fuckin parents wouldn't allow it. The clan wouldn't allow it. I- I didn't want to put you in that position where you had to make that choice because ... it meant that if you chose me, then I was putting you in danger. And if the clan found out they would have separated us. Instantly. That's the one thing I couldn't deal with, you not being there- not because you're my 'tool', or that you do my dirty work for me- but because ... I need you. I need you, Peko, my friend, because you're the only person who truly understands me and protects me. It was already selfish enough of me to send you on all those shitty missions, and ... I just couldn't risk losing you. So I never told you."

Instinctively, I reach out to him. It's something we've always done, when the other was really hurt. No words, just a small gesture; I place my hand gently on top of his and he grips it firmly back.  
Neither of us look at eachother. I'm slowly processing what he's saying and it doesn't hurt as much as I expect it to, a dull ache in my chest rather than a sharp knife to the heart. Fuyuhiko glances up slightly to check if I'm looking back. I am.

"But eventually, something changed."  
This time, he looks to be the one in pain. He's wincing as if the memory hurts, so I just hold his hand tighter. This elicits a bitter laugh.

"Fuck, this is pathetic. I'm meant to be apologising to you but you're the one comforting me. You've always been stronger than I have, Peko."

I smile weakly back at him.  
"Thank you."  
I wait for him to continue.

"I still loved you. That isn't ever going to go away, but for some reason I didn't like you in that different way anymore. It wasn't anything you did - I promise, no shit like that, more that it just kinda ... faded. I just realised that I didn't feel that way anymore, and-"

"Maybe you could try again."  
I slap my hand over my mouth as I realised what I just said. I hadn't intended to say that, it was just a selfish thought that somehow spilled out.

"Young Master I'm so sorry, that was such a selfish request. I can't ask you to change yourself for me-"

"Peko it's ok."  
He is even quieter now, and if I hadn't known better I would have said he was about to cry. The wobble in his voice didn't go away.

"I've tried. I wanted to feel like that toward you again, because you're the closest person I have. You've done so much shit for me, and I'll never be able to pay it back. So the least I could fuckin do was try, but ... I can't. I guess I'm weak in my emotions too."

I push myself off the chair and move beside him. Gently, I wrap my arm around his back. We've only ever hugged like this a few times - professional relationship and all - but I don't need to worry if it's ok, because he immediately leans into my side and puts his arm around me too. Our heads rest against eachother comfortably.

"I think you are very strong Fuyuhiko. I don't want to be away from you. But at the same time ... I wouldn't want you to force your emotions. Not for me, or for anyone. The thing that makes me the most happy is being with you when you're happy. That is all I want. So thank you for not sending me away, and letting me stay."

"Thank you for not leaving me."

For the first time today, I feel peaceful. There's no degrading voice telling me I'm not good enough, no more anxiousness. I'm just happy to be with him again. Even if it's not in the way I had truly hoped.

After a little while, he begins to move his arm away. I do the same, and slowly we pull apart. He sighs again, and grabs his bag, slinging it over his shoulder as he stands up from his desk. But he doesn't move.

"Is everything ok?" I ask.

"You saw me with that box this morning, right?"

I nod quietly.

"So ... you know there's someone else. That I like. In that way. Yeah." He's gone red, and seems uncomfortable: suddenly he's speaking in an unusually flustered tone.

"To be honest, I wish there wasn't. You're so much better in every way, and honestly I don't even know why I got that fucking box. Actually, I definitely shouldn't have ..."  
He trails off, but I notice the slightest smile at the corner of his mouth.  
"I think you deserve to know. I owe it to you after all the shit you've gone through today - I'm gonna kill that bitch Hiyoko by the way - but yeah. Its-"

"You don't owe it to me, it's ok."

Fuyuhiko glances at me in surprise. I smile back at him, a happy grin rather than a forced one this time, and he smiles back despite seeming slightly confused.

"Are you sure? Peko, if it somehow miraculously fuckin works out you'll find out first. Not that anything could happen anyway, the Kuzuryuu clan would probably execute me on the spot-"

I laugh quietly, something that feels so good to do now the panic is lifted.

"Honestly, young master, it's ok. I'm sure it will go well. And truthfully, I already know who it is."

Now it's his turn to be panicked and he goes bright red.  
"Wait- you do!? Shit! Peko, why didn't you tell me you knew?! Please tell me it's not that fucking obvious!"

I just smile and make my way out of the classroom. He pauses a moment, then I hear him hurrying after me, shouting.

"Hey, wait up! Are- are you teasing me?! It's not fuckin funny Pekoyama!"  
The grin on his face tells the opposite story, as we walk down the stairs together. Even though I didn't get the answer I wanted from today, I feel so much better. I don't need him to like me romantically. Just hearing him call me his 'friend', rather than a tool is enough for me to be happy.  
And ... we both love eachother. In a way stronger than any roses or boxes of supermarket chocolate could really convey. The doubting voice has stopped - I know it's not gone, instead waiting for a new problem to start, but for now I'm content enough to just let it be. 

"Also, you realise you called me 'Young Master' in front of the class right?" Fuyuhiko says as he walks beside me.  
I cringe.  
"Do you think they'll remember?"  
He snorts.  
"Dunno about the others, but that perverted chef will definitely find out somehow. Can't wait for him to start asking those awkward questions."  
He laughs as my eyes widen in realisation, but suddenly stops int he hallway. I turn to look at him questioningly.

"Shit! I had to meet Miss Yukizome this lunchtime about that fuckin talent fair thing, since afternoon lessons are cancelled- ah fuck, Peko I have to go."  
He shoots me an apologetic glance, but I just wave my hand.

"You still have plenty of time to go find her. Stay safe, I'll meet you by the gates this afternoon like you said. Please call me if theres any trouble."

He smirks.  
"Forever the fuckin Bodyguard. I'll be fine, doubt there's any hitmen patrolling the school - hey, you take care as well, ok? We can go out after school if you like. That new cafe opened up, you know that one Gundham's doing, with the cats and shit. We could go, I know you like them."

"Oh ... I'd really like that ... thank you."

He leaves, and I can't help smiling to myself as I continue down the stairs alone. I'm so focused on the idea of a Cat Cafe that I nearly miss the person by the locker, until I hear a voice calling out.

"Hey Peko."  
I spin round, to find Mahiru leaning against the locker. The atmosphere immediately becomes tense. We aren't necessarily enemies directly: but after the fight between Natsumi and Sato things haven't exactly been pleasant.

" I just wanted to say that what Hiyoko did was a totally cruel thing. I'm sorry, on her behalf."  
She's sincere, her eyes a mix of pity and kindness. 

"Thank you. It's ok, you don't need to apologise for her though."

Mahiru huffs and runs her hand through her hair.  
"No, it's not ok at all. I know Hiyoko's always been ... inconsiderate, but that was way too far. To treat a fellow girl like that! Honestly, that's the sort of stupid move I'd expect from an idiot like Kazuichi, not her. Ugh, today's just been such a mess..."  
I watch her as she plays with the strap of her camera bag. Her usually bright tone seems tired, and there's dark smudges under her eyes. 

"Are you alright?"  
She doesn't expect the question, but puts on a cheery tone of voice as she turns away from me to her locker.  
"Of course, I'm fine! What do you mean?"

"Sorry, you just looked upset. My apologies."

She stops opening her locker. I hear a shuffling noise before she turns back to face me with a dejected smile.  
"You're right. I am. I don't think you'll be all that sympathetic after ... you know."  
Although Mahiru doesn't know the exact extent of my relationship with the Kuzuryuus, she knows that we're close enough for me to associate with Natsumi.

"Is it about Sato?"

She nods and throws her hands up in frustration.  
"I miss her! I know I shouldn't, not after she hurt Natsumi like that, but I do! It's been almost half a year since we broke up but I still miss her everyday. And it being Valentine's day too ... usually I wouldn't get so pathetic about some highschool romance, but it's more than that. We were friends since we were kids, and all of a sudden we just don't speak anymore. You don't know what that's like!"

I can guess though. My feelings for Sato are less than fond: after months of growing tension between Natsumi and the other reserve course student, the constant insults and shit-talking, it had finally come to a breaking point when Sato challenged Natsumi to a physical fight. Natsumi had been confident she would win: daughter of the Yakuza after all and well trained in fighting. But Sato had brought a concealed knife, and ended up wounding Natsumi near fatally - Fuyuhiko had been furious, and Mahiru horrified. She probably hadn't expected her girlfriend to go that far. Sato had been instantly expelled, and Natsumi dropped out a while later to be homeschooled. I had assumed Fuyuhiko and Mahiru would be at eachothers throats, but the two were civil around eachother, although some of their interactions had been strange. I had initially thought it was because of the incident, but now...

"Sorry. I knew you wouldn't really care about it. It's a pretty stupid thing to be crying over."  
I'm drawn back to reality by Mahiru closing her locker again. She doesn't look at me.  
"I don't know why I bothered telling you."

"It's understandable that you'd be upset about losing a childhood friend. It's ... not a stupid thing to cry over." My response comes out monotonous, but Mahiru seems to consider it for a while.

"Huh, I guess you're right. Thanks. Sorry about Hiyoko ... again. I'll make sure she apologises properly this time."

"Right."  
This couldn't get anymore uncomfortable. I watch her adjust the strap on her school bag, before I remember what I wanted to ask.  
"Oh, uhm ... did you receive any Valentine's gifts this year Mahiru?"

She shoots me a puzzled look, as if to check I'm not mocking her. Sure, we talked about this stuff at parties and in big groups, but Mahiru and I don't spend time alone. I don't think she trusts me, but after a moment she responds with a nod.

"Yeah, Yeah I did. I'm not sure who it's from, though. They didn't say." She opens her bag and tilts it's contents towards me gently. Sure enough, a box wrapped in red ribbon sits snugly between her textbooks, and I stare at it until she pulls it back.

"Have you opened it?"  
Mahiru smiles.  
"Yeah, it was sweet. Just the usual, chocolates and stuff, but I appreciate it and all. I'm just ... not ready yet, you know?"  
I nod like I understand. I want to ask more, about if there was a note or what the handwriting on it looked like, but at this point that would be way too suspicious. She already seems confused about my sudden friendly interest.

"Didn't know you were one for relationship gossip anyway, Peko!" Mahiru teases, grinning at me.  
"Anyway, I've really got to go. Hiyoko wants to go to some new sweet place, although I'm in half a mind to cancel after this morning. Can't keep her waiting though, so ... bye." She waves and heads off. I give a little wave back.

I've got to make sure I'm friendly enough with her, knowing now that she's Fuyuhiko's crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaa im not good at angst just want them to be happy  
> tbh im hoping this seems believable, i really love fuyuhiko and peko's relationship.  
> this isn't the end!! theres still quite a few things to clear up, and a misunderstanding that will be addressed next chapter ;)  
> feel free to comment or suggest anything!


	5. Peaceful Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peko knows who Fuyuhiko's crush is, and she tells herself she's come to terms with it. But she might just need a friend to (unknowingly) help her understand.

I hadn't been sure at first, but at this point I felt there were too many clues to ignore. The red ribbon, the box, the way Fuyuhiko got embarrased and said that he'd be executed if his family found out. Of course they would - Mahiru was close to the girl that almost killed their daughter. 

But that wasn't necessarily Mahiru's fault, I remind myself, as I lean against the back of the bench. Today's lessons finished early, so we have the afternoon free for extracurricular practice. My training room was closed though, and despite my protests that I needed to improve, Fuyuhiko insisted I take the afternoon off.

Part of me was upset about Fuyuhiko picking Mahiru over me. A small selfish part, but it worked it's way to the front of my brain and demanded I listen. Why wasn't I good enough for him? What did she have over me, what should I have done better? I'm obviously inferior, maybe I did something to lose his affection. Or maybe Mahiru is just naturally better than me. She's pretty, and friendly, interesting and assertive. All things I am not, at least not to her level.

No, I'm not paying it any attention. Fuyuhiko said he loves me, and I trust him on that. It's all that matters.

I try to distract myself by watching the people walking past me. First came Chiaki, head buried in her game, slowly walking next to the main building without even looking up. She was soon followed by a group of three underclassmen, a smiling brown haired boy flanked by his two more intimidating counterparts: the tall blonde haired boy stared daggers at an unbothered looking girl - I recognised her as Headmaster Kirigiri's daughter. The smaller one chatted absentmindedly, seemingly unaware of the silent battle behind him.

Then came a solitary guy, wearing a bizarre combination of socks and sandals, casually eating a burger. After him a blue haired girl and a kid with a baseball bat, then a pair of incredibly loud and angry boys, one hurrying after the other. I could hear faint shouts of "Kyoudai give that back!" And "C'mon bro live a little!" as they rushed off towards the athletics track. 

No one else had come since, and I had my eyes closed with the heat from the sun comfortably on my face. I heard the door of the main building swing open again. Footsteps came towards me, but stopped instead of retreating round the corner. I opened my eyes to see Kazuichi staring at me.  
"Uhh, you good?"

"Ah, yes. I was just resting."  
He invites himself over, coming to flop on the bench next to me with a huff, slouching with his hands in his pockets.

"Uh, so ... you feeling better? Than this morning I mean."  
So that's what the friendliness was about. I give him a polite nod.  
"Yes, I'm fine. Sorry for the way I acted this morning."

"Nah, it's fine. Same thing happened to me before. I'd say you took it pretty well!"  
Shooting him an inquisitive glance, I notice his smile is still intact, although something in his eyes looks defeated. He's had that experience too?

He notices my staring and shifts uncomfortably. Sometimes I can forget just how intense it looks, and direct my eyes back across to the pathway.

"I had a fight with some of my friends, and in revenge they faked a love letter from the cutest girl in school. I believed it and made myself look so stupid! She just laughed at me and everyone thought it was like, really funny."

"You don't seem that bothered by it."

"Nah. Well I mean I was at the time and stuff. I didn't cry or anything-" he pauses, looks at my doubtful expression, and then laughs. "Ok, I cried quite a lot when it happened, but after I did my hair and started dressin cooler they all left me alone. You just gotta be more intimidating, like me."

I wasn't sure if that last part was a joke or if he seriously believed what he said, but I appreciate him trying to comfort me. Kazuichi's a good guy, if not a bit cowardly sometimes, but recently I've gotten to know him a lot better since he started hanging out with Fuyuhiko more often.

The pair had first became friends when they were paired up for a school project. I remember Fuyuhiko's constant complaining about Kazuichi slacking off work, but it must have been enjoyable as he began to spend a lot more time with the mechanic, often going to arcades or cheap restaurants (causing more disgruntled complaining from Fuyuhiko) after school. It had been almost out of character, and Natsumi had taken to mocking her brother for becoming friends with someone 'so pathetic.' He usually responded by angrily telling her to 'fuck off' - affectionately, of course.

Kazuichi had even come to the house one night. I had just finished my evening practice and was enjoying the peaceful evening air in the garden when there had been some scuffling by one of the back gates. Drawing my sword, I had turned the corner to come face to face with a terrified Kazuichi, and a disgruntled Fuyuhiko. After apologising to the suprise guest, who appeared on the verge of tears, I pulled Fuyuhiko to the side. I hadn't even needed to ask anything.

"His dad kicked him out. The fucking dumbass doesn't have anywhere to go and I felt bad just leaving him there- don't look at me like that Peko, I know it's a shitty idea but I didn't have much choice."

"Your family will be furious if they find out, Young Master."

"Well, we'll just have to make sure they don't."

Kazuichi had been successfully smuggled into the house and through the halls, and settled onto the spare bed in one of the guest bedrooms. Fuyuhiko had been regularly going in to talk with him as I watched the corridor for any servants or unwanted visitors.

It hadn't been until about midnight that Fuyuhiko left the room for the final time, shutting the door gently behind him and nodding at me to walk with him back to our rooms.

"Is he asleep?"

"Yeah, passed out. He better not fucking snore."  
He scowled when he said it, but there was no malice.

"Are you alright, Young Master?"

"Me?! Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired. Worried about him ... a bit." He ran his hand through his short hair and sighed.  
"Kazuichi's old man is a fuckin jerk. The dumbass got in a fight with him and got kicked out. I found him tryin to sleep on one of the school benches."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I don't think it's the first time its happened either. Don't get me wrong, he's annoying as shit, but he doesn't fuckin deserve to be kicked out for nothing."

He stares off as if distracted. I can read this expression easily - theres something else he wants to say.

"I'm - I'm trying to be a better person. Aside from you, I've never really had proper friends before. But this dipshit is too fucking stupid to realise he could be in danger if he annoys me, so he sticks around. It's kinda fun to fuck around and do regular teenager shit - I can forget about the clan for a bit."

I had watched him as he walked alongside me. His expression was one of concern and exhaustion, but he was smiling.

"You did a good thing, Young Master. I'm sure he will be ok, and I don't mind escorting him home too to keep him safe if that is what you wish."

He looked up at me, grinning as the golden light of the night-lamps illuminated his face.

"What would I do without you, Peko?"

I wanted to tell him he'd never have to be without me. But I had stopped myself and turned away instead.

"Peko? Peko you good?"

I'm drawn back to Kazuichi glancing at me with confusion.

"You kinda zoned out a bit."

"Sorry, Kazuichi. I was just thinking about something."

"You shouldn't be down about it, y'know."

This time it's my turn to be confused.

"About what?"

"Hiyoko's prank. Even if this year you just got that, you'll definitely get more next year! You're super pretty - wait, don't take that the wrong way! My heart belongs only to Miss Sonia - and the sword thing is cool. Might scare some people off, but that's their loss. So don't let it get you down!"   
He gives me an earnest grin and a slightly awkward pat on the back.

Maybe he's right. There were other people out there. Even though now it feels like I'll never be over Fuyuhiko, even thinking about it feels wrong, maybe one day I will be. It's a hopeful feeling, and a possibility I never even considered before, so caught up in my own feelings. 

I smile genuinely at him this time.  
"Thank you, Kazuichi."

He's gone a bit red and moved away from me significantly.  
"I-its no problem! I told you though my heart belongs to Miss Sonia ... definitely!"

He's back to his normal, Sonia obsessed self then. We sit together for a while, Kazuichi occasionally pointing something out, and me responding. I'm not great at conversation, but he talks enough for it not to be awkward. After a bit, he starts rummaging through his bag.

"Hey, you want some chocolate? I have some from that box I got."

I've eaten more chocolate today than I probably have in my entire life, but I just nod quietly. Truthfully I'm curious about the box he recieved so I lean a little closer to see it as he pulls it out the bag.  
The chocolate box is already unwrapped so I can't really tell much about it. As he places it between us - already half eaten - I ask him if he knows who it's from.

"I mean, I was hoping Miss Sonia but ... yeah."   
So even he is self-aware to an extent. 

"Realistically it's probably a prank again. But I mean I get chocolates, so it's fine! At first I thought it was Teruteru but he hand makes all his stuff. Kinda glad it's not from him though. Made the mistake of letting him give me one-on-one cooking lessons last year and since then he hasn't left me alone."  
He laughs and adjusts his hat, tipping the tray towards me.

"You sure you don't want some? The mint ones are really good, you can have them all if you like.."

I suspect he's just trying to get rid of the ones he doesn't like, but I take one anyway. They're surprisingly high quality and I think I've had them before. He grins as he watches me slowly reach for another.

"Good, right?"

"Yes, they're very nice. Thank you for sharing them with me."

"Dunno who would buy such nice chocolates for a prank. Maybe Miss Sonia did get them! It was her idea about the colour thingy, after all."

I glance at him quickly.

"'Colour thingy'?"

"Yeah! The colours of the ribbon that remind you of love or whatever. I don't really get it but Sonia seems to like it, so I got her a yellow box - it was meant to be blonde like her hair, but it was way too dark, so then I was gonna paint over it but.."

I listen to him ramble. It wasn't the answer I was searching for but I didn't want to press it. It wasn't any of my business anyway, just curiosity. He continues on for a while, until he falls quiet and checks his phone.

"Huh, I should go. Gotta be home for work by 3 before Dad gets pissed off and me for being late again, even though it's only been like ... ten times or whatever. Thanks for hanging out!"

I guess that was 'hanging out' with Kazuichi. Fuyuhiko had encouraged me to get to know my classmates, and honestly it was quite enjoyable to spend time with Kazuichi. Even if he does talk a lot.

As he stands up, he opens his bag to shove the empty chocolate container back in. At the bottom I can just see the slightly crumpled box, and the ribbon still tied round it. Something about it is familiar.

He catches me staring, and seems to consider for a moment before pulling the ribbon off the box and holding it out to me with a smile.

"Uhh, you can have it if you want. Dunno if I have much use for ribbons, y'know, being a mechanic and all."

I stare at the lurid pink ribbon twisting in the wind. I've seen it before. 

Seen it today, stumbled over it, in Fuyuhiko's mother's study. And as I realise where it's from everything makes much more sense.

More sense than Mahiru, anyway.

I shake my head and push it back to him. 

"I think you should keep it. Someone must have cared a great deal to find a colour that matched you so perfectly. Maybe they are serious."

Kazuichi just shrugs and tucks it into his pocket, the end just peeking out. He stands there for a moment deep in thought, chewing on his bottom lip. When he speaks, it's in a more muted voice than I've ever heard from him.

"... do you really think so?"  
He stares at me expectantly.

"I'm sure of it."

He grins again.

"Then I'll trust you."

He sticks his hand out, apparently for a handshake, and although it's a completely unnecessary notion I find myself taking it and shaking back. It seems to please him at any rate, as he laughs - back in his usual energetic tone - and says goodbye, waving as he walks off towards the gates.  
I wave back.

The puzzle has fallen into place, and as I watch Kazuichi retreat I realise I don't really feel upset. Honestly, I feel bizarrely relieved that it's him over anybody else - Kazuichi is a good person, despite appearances and his obsession with Sonia, but he's always been nice to me. Doesn't resent me like Mahiru may. Him and I are almost polar opposites, his extroverted cheerfulness countering my stoic introversion. Kazuichi takes Fuyuhiko to cheap arcades, I protect him. We play vastly different roles in Young Master's life.

And in a way, he needs both of us. I'm the tool (although calling myself that earns a scowl from Fuyuhiko) that assists the Yakuza Clan heir. Kazuichi is the kid that hangs out with the teenage boy. Perhaps him and I can co-exist in Young Master's life. Maybe he won't replace me. As long as I can continue to serve by Fuyuhiko's side, I'm grateful.

Fuyuhiko reappears from the main building a little while later. I'm already waiting by the gate for him.  
"Did you have a good meeting, Young Ma- Fuyuhiko?"

"It was alright, just more planning shit from Miss Yukizome. Have a good afternoon?"

I nod, and give him a knowing glance.  
"I spent some time with Kazuichi.

Fuyuhiko's expression shifts rapidly from calm, to panicked, to embarrassed in the span of roughly a second. He buries his head in his hands with a pained groan, splitting two of his fingers apart to peek at me with one eye. It was a childish gesture I hadn't seen him do since we where little and I found myself smiling in amusement.

"Did you know he doesn't like mint chocolate?"

"Peko, don't tease me! You're fuckin evil for that."  
He checks to see that I know he's joking. I just smile again and he goes back to grumbling.

"I'm fucked. Out of everyone in the fuckin' world I'm into a dumbass. Honestly Peko, he's the stupidest smart kid I've ever met. He can make a car out of microwave bits but doesn't know what a fuckin' adjective is- the other day he asked me if vampires were real. Fuckin' vampires! And when I jokingly said they were he freaked the fuck out and started looking for garlic and shit. I hate him."

"You don't hate him, Young Master. You like him."

"I know, and that's the problem."  
He sighs.

"What do you mean?"

"Well ... hes obsessed with Sonia. I swear, it's all he ever fuckin' talks about, and it pisses me off. I get that she's perfect or whatever but it isn't exactly what I want to hear all the time. It's not like I realistically have a chance anyway, it's just ... I don't know. I just fuckin' wish I could have one conversation with him where she doesn't come up."

I think back to my conversation with Kazuichi earlier. He seemed genuinely suprised that his Valentine could be serious, and not from Sonia either. Despite it not being from the Princess, he hadn't been put-off: if anything, it was the most genuine I've ever seen him be.

"I think you have more of a chance than you think, Fuyuhiko."  
Using his name still feels wrong, but I can get used to it. I want to get used to it.

"I'm flattered that you think so."

"I'm serious, truly."

He's thinking it over, I can tell by his expression.

"Trust me." I say, as confidently as I can.

He stares at me. 

"I always trust you."

"Then you have a chance, Young Master. I'll support you however way you please."

The moment is broken and he laughs lightly.

"Back to the regular Peko, are we?"

I feel my face go red. I hadn't realised how uncharacteristically assertive I was being.  
"Sorry, Young Master."

He waved his hand.  
"Don't worry, I like it. I prefer it to be honest, when you're being you, and not a fuckin' tool or any of that shit. You should be like this more often."

He gestures for us to leave, and I follow him out the gate. The afternoon is pleasantly warm for February, and we fall into comfortable silence as we walk. It's only when we're close to the cafe that Fuyuhiko speaks again.

"I feel like I don't thank you enough, Peko."

He stops walking, and I turn round to face him.

"You don't need to thank me, Fuyuhiko. It's my job."

"I don't care. You do so much shit for me, and you never get anything out of it. It's like your life revolves around mine, and it's bullshit. I want you to have more - it's why I tried to put distance between us at school. I want you to have control of your own fuckin' life, not me, not my family. I'm sorry you don't get much in return."

I consider his words for a moment. It's not like I haven't considered running away before, disguising myself as an average teenage girl and blending blissfully into society. No more swords, no more blood, no more murder. But there's always been something that stops me.

"All I want is to be with you, Young Master. I don't care what I have to do or where I go, but this is what makes me happy. So I do get something out of my work, and it's protecting you. If I can do this ... I think I am truly happy."

Fuyuhiko doesn't seem to know what to say.  
"I just- can't help feeling like you've been brainwashed to believe that shit by my family."

"Your family... does have an influence over many things in my life."  
I can feel my voice start wavering a little.  
"But my emotions have always been my own. So please believe me."

There's a silence. 

"I believe you. I'll always believe in you, Peko."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite Peko being slightly OOC and cliche in places, this chapter was actually really fun to write! Kazuichi is one of my favourite characters ever, I'm not sure if him being the recipient of Fuyuhiko's Valentine was obvious but I wanted Peko and Kazuichi to be friends :)
> 
> Theres going to be one more chapter as a sort of epilogue just to wrap things up but this is mostly the end of the story. I hope you enjoyed reading it, feel free to leave any comments!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really enjoying writing this fic, I've noticed I write a lot of past reflection mixed in for exposition, but more should start happening next chapter. Any comments or suggestions are appreciated, thanks for reading !!


End file.
